totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Płyń po wygraną i nie daj się wyeliminować
Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 6 Jack: Poprzednio w Zgubnej Podróży... Chwilowo drużyny zostały rozwiązane i utworzyły się dwuosobowe grupy. Panowie wybierały panie. Jako, że jednej uczestniczce brakowało pary pomagała jej moja stażystka Penny. W jury zagościłem ja oraz wyeliminowani we wcześniejszych odcinkach uczestnicy, czyli Justine, Alan oraz Norman. Zawodnicy mieli za zadanie zatańczyć wybrany przez nich taniec. Sarah i Charlie pocałowali się na parkiecie. Najlepiej poszło Melissie oraz Claytonowi, którzy wygrali zadanie z 37/40 punktów tym samym zostając kapitanami nowych zespołów. Najgorzej poszło Penny i Chloe, które myślały, że umieją tańczyć, a zdobyły zaledwie 13/40 punktów. Triss skoczyła ze sceny, ale nikt jej nie złapał i złamała nogę. Z tego powodu została zdyskwalifikowana z programu, a jej miejsce zajęła Penny. Melissa chciała pozbyć się Taylor i zawarła z Claytonem umowę, ale wybór drużyn nie przebiegł tak, jak się spodziewali. Odpadł Jordan, który jako jedyny nie został wybrany. Jordan na koniec wyjawnił, że podkochuje się w Taylor. Zostało ich już tylko 12! Kto odpadnie tym razem? OglądajcieZgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! Czołówka Domek drużyny Claytona Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Xaviera spali. Po chwili obudził się Clayton. Xavier: '''Dzięki, że wybrałeś mnie do drużyny jako pierwszego! '''Clayton: Ok. Xavier: I jeszcze ci nie podziękowałem za wyeliminowanie Normana. Gdybyś zagłosował nie na niego tylko na mnie to już by mnie to nie było. Chyba wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy? Clayton: '''Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Xavier na mnie leci! Może tego tak nie widać, ale on też mi się podoba! Wygram ten program i w dodatku będę miał chłopaka. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Clayton zrobi wszystko co mu każę. Jeśli stanie się bezużyteczny to go wyrzucę. Taylor wstała, przeciągnęła się i zmierzyła wzrokiem Claytona oraz Xaviera. Taylor: '''A tu co się dzieje? '''Xavier: Nic? Tylko gadamy... Taylor: Będę was miała na oku. Xavier: Idę się przewietrzyć. Clayton: 'To ja... też pójdę! ''Oboje wyszli. Taylor obudziła pozostałych. '''Sean: '''Co się dzieje? '''Taylor: '''Wygląda na to, że ktoś spiskuje za naszymi plecami. Trzeba się ich pozbyć! '''Jessica: '''Ojejku! ...Ale zaraz, jeszcze raz, bo nie łapię? '''Taylor: Xavier i Clayton coś kombinują. Sean: A ty chcesz mieć z nami sojusz, że nam o tym mówisz? Taylor: Dokładnie to chciałam zaproponować! Nasza cała czwórka wejdzie do finału, co wy na to? Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Sean, Jessica i Penny... Najwięksi idioci trafili mi się na sojuszników! Ale może to i nawet lepiej? Penny: 'Czyli będziemy przyjaciółkami?! Ojej, zawsze marzyłam o tym żeby mieć przyjaciółkę! ''Penny mocno uściskała Taylor, a ta ją odepchnęła. '''Taylor: Ehemm, taak, oczywiście, ale starczy tych czułości. Sean: Damom się nie sprzeciwia, więc wchodzę w to piękna. Taylor: Bez takich! A ty Jessica? Jessica: Ale co? Bo zapomniałam... Taylor: '''Czy chcesz mieć z nami sojusz? '''Jessica: Dobra, ale tylko jeśli weźmiemy do niego Triss! Taylor: Triss już odpadła z programu... Jessica: Aha. No ok, weź nie krzycz. Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Ale super! Pierwszy dzień w programie, a już znalazłam przyjaciół. Taylor to moja BFF, Jessica też, no Sean to też jest mój BFF, super ten program! Dojdę do finału!!! Jupiii! ...Tylko co będzie potem? Łazienka Xavier i Clayton poszli do łazienki, żeby nikt nie podsłuchiwał ich rozmowy. Xavier: '''Taylor pewnie już namówiła ich przeciwko nam! Musimy ich do nas przekonać! '''Clayton: Jessica i Penny to idiotki, na pewno się zgodzą... Uwierz mi. Xavier: '''No mam nadzieję. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? '''Clayton: Odpadł. Mam pewien pomysł! Xavier: '''Jaki? '''Clayton: '''Mamy dosyć wyrównane szanse, więc nie wiadomo czy wygramy. Mógłbym namówić Cindy, żeby zawalała dla nas zadania, a ona namówi Malcolma. '''Xavier: '''Myślisz, że by na to poszła? '''Clayton: Człowieku, ona się we mnie zakochała! To frajerka! A Malcolm to jej kumpel, więc jeśli go namówi też może się zgodzić. Wtedy będziemy mieli przewagę. Xavier: '''Jesteś genialny! Ty jednak masz mózg! Tylko czy nie będą się bali, że drużyna się zorientuje? '''Clayton: '''Jakoś ich namówimy. '''Xavier: Super! Musisz namówić Cindy, skoro się w tobie zakochała to tobie bardziej zaufa. Clayton: '''Nic nie muszę. '''Xavier: Hę? Ale przed chwilą... Clayton: '''Chcę coś wzamian! '''Xavier: '''Co? '''Clayton: '''Całusa! '''Xavier: '''CO!? '''Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): No to się wkopałem. Nie pocałuję go, nie mam mowy! Sorry, ale wolę dziewczyny! Tylko jak powiedzieć Claytonowi o tym tak, żeby się nie obraził? Ech, jestem skończony... Xavier: '''Ale... teraz? '''Clayton: '''Taak. '''Xavier: Wybacz... nie jestem przygotowany. Rozumiesz? Clayton: Nikt się o tym nie dowie. Do łazienki weszła Taylor. Chłopacy jej nie zauważyli. Widząc, że są tam Xavier i Clayton szybko schowała się do kabiny skąd podsłuchiwała rozmowę. Uchyliła lekko drzwi i zaczęła wszystko nagrywać domyślając się, że gadają o strategii, bo inaczej porozmawialiby w domu, a nie szli do łazienki. Xavier: Niech ci będzie, ale tylko jeden raz, a po tym od razu idziesz porozmawiać z Cindy! Clayton: Jasne. Xavier: Ech... Miejmy to już za sobą. Xavier zamknął oczy i szybko pocałował Claytona. Xavier: Już! Teraz idź pogadaj z Cindy! Clayton: Jeszcze jednego. Xavier: Co!? Nie! Umawialiśmy się!!! Clayton: 'Nie to nie... '''Xavier: '''Ale zaczekaj! Przecież się umawialiśmy! ''Z kabiny wyskoczyła Taylor. 'Taylor: '''Mam was frajerzy! '''Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Fuuuujj... To było... fuuj! Clayton, masz się mnie słuchać, masz pójść do Cindy!!! Umowa to umowa, no halo! ' '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Wszystko mam nagrane! Teraz Clayton i Xavier będą mi się mi podlizywać żebym tylko tego nie pokazała drużynie i ich nie wyeliminowała. Clayton:' '''Taylor? Od jak dawna tu jesteś? '''Taylor:' Wszystko słyszałam! Już po was! Clayton: '''Ale poczekaj... To nie tak, my chcieliśmy jak najlepiej dla drużyny. Przecież skoro ci z drużyny przeciwnej będą nam pomagali to mamy większe szanse na zwycięstwo! '''Taylor: I myślisz, że wierzę w twoje dobre intencje? Zrobiliście to tylko, bo wiedzieliście, że jesteście zagrożeni! Xavier: I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Taylor się zaśmiała. Taylor: 'A ten pocałunek... Bardzo namiętny! Już za chwilę wszyscy się dowiedzą co was łączy i jak gracie nieczysto. '''Xavier: '''CO!? Nas nic nie łączy!!! '''Clayton: '''Jak to? '''Xavier: '''Taylor, to nieporozumienie! Clayton to idiota, nigdy bym go nie pocałował, ale zaszantażował mnie!!! '''Clayton: '...Jak to? Ale przecież mówiłeś, że... '''Xavier: Skończ Clayton! Wszystko udawałem! Myślałeś, że serio się w tobie zakochałem!? Nigdy, powtarzam NIGDY bym cię nie pocałował, ale mnie zaszantażowałeś i zrobiłem to dla dobra drużyny! Nigdy nie chciałbym być z kimś takim jak ty, bo po pierwsze jesteś chłopakiem, a po drugie jesteś frajerem! Rozumiesz!? Taylor uśmiechała się pod nosem. '' '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Nienawidzę Xaviera! On złamał moje serce! Jeszcze tego pożałuje!' Clayton: On to zrobił specjalnie, nie wierz mu Taylor! Chciał się ratować, chciał cię wywalić! Mogę ci pomóc w wykopaniu go! Xavier: '''Nie! To Clayton chciał cię wykopać! Jeśli zostawisz mnie w programie będę twoim dłużnikiem do końca życia! '''Clayton: Co?! On kłamie!!! Taylor: Dosyć tego! Muszę się zastanowić, a teraz wracajcie do domu i dajcie mi spokojnie pomyśleć. I macie się mnie słuchać! A z tym sabotażem to dobry pomysł, pogadam z Cindy. Domek drużyny Melissy Wszyscy już nie spali oprócz Charliego i Sarah, którzy spędzili noc razem. Cindy: Och, śpią razem, jak słodko! Chyba mamy pierwszą parę programu. Zachichotała. Melissa: Dajcie spokój! Sarah wszystko popsuje! Malcolm: Co popsuje? Melissa: 'Nieważne... ''Charlie wstał budząc przy tym Sarah, Melissa wybiegła udając płacz. '''Charlie: Co jej się stało? Cindy: Nie wiem, wybiegła z płaczem! Charlie: '''Może pójdę sprawdzić? '''Chloe&Sarah: '''Nie! '''Charlie: ...Ook? Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Stało się! Ja i Sarah chodzimy ze sobą... Tylko ona czasami bywa zazdrosna, ale może nie mam racji. Szkoda mi było Melissy jak tak wybiegła z płaczem, a drużyna nie chciała jej pomóc... Chloe: '''Razem wykopiemy Melisse! Kto jest za? '''Sarah: O tak, zgadzam się! Charlie: Sa-Sarah? Ale... jak to? Sarah: To co słyszałeś, już nie będę pieskiem na posyłki Melissy! Jeśli ty też nie chcesz to zgódź się na sojusz. Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Propozycja Chloe była dosyć... dziwna i nie do końca przemyślana. Ok, wywalimy Melisse, ale co dalej? Ja i Cindy do końca trzymamy się razem, jest dla mnie jak siostra. Po eliminacji Melissy namówimy Chloe na naszą stronę i pozbędziemy się Charliego oraz Sarah, a potem wywalimy samą Chloe i... będziemy w finale! Tak jest! Malcolm: '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Cindy: '''Ech, nie mam nic do stracenia... '''Charlie: A co wam takiego Melissa zrobiła?! W wyzwaniach nie jest najgorsza! Sarah: Proszę cię Charlie, zgódź się. A zresztą, i tak mamy większość! Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Plan wywalenia Melissy prawie dobiegł końca. Triss byłaby ze mnie dumna! Szkoda, że moja psiapsiółka odpadła, ale mam jeszcze Jessice, całuski dla ciebie jeśli to oglądasz! Charlie: '''Nie jest z góry powiedzane, że przegramy. Może z takim składem dojdziemy do połączenia? '''Cindy: '''Nie chcę ci psuć nadzieji, ale to mało możliwe... '''Charlie: Ja chyba pójdę się przejść. Charlie wyszedł. Brzeg plaży Przy brzegu plaży siedziała Melissa do której podszedł Charlie. Charlie: Melissa? Co się stało? Melissa otarła łzy. Melissa: '''Nic takiego, po prostu myślałam, że... Nic, to już nieważne. '''Charlie: '''Co myślałaś? Powiedz. Mi możesz powiedzieć. '''Melissa: Że mnie lubisz... Ale jak widać się myliłam. Charlie: '''Lubię cię jako przyjaciółkę. '''Melissa: Ty nie widzisz co Sarah z tobą robi? Traktuje cię jak marionetkę, całą drużynę tak traktuje, a wszyscy się jej słuchają! Charlie: Czemu tak myślisz? Sarah to miła dziewczyna. Melissa: '''Nie, nie... Nie mogę... Obiecałam nie mówić, przepraszam. '''Charlie: '''Czego nie mówić? '''Melissa: Sarah... ona jest manipulatorką! Skłóca wszystkich wokół, a wszyscy jej wierzą! To podstępna, zdradliwa s*ka! Charlie: '''Sarah? Czyli ona tylko udaje, że mnie kocha? '''Melissa: Przykro mi, że musiałeś dowiedzieć się o tym w taki sposób. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Hahahaha, plan działa! Twoje dni tutaj są policzone, Sarah. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): A ja głupi myślałem, że Sarah naprawdę mnie kocha... Serio ją polubiłem, ale okazało się, że ona tylko grała. Melissa: 'Nie martw się! Jest jeszcze dużo dziewczyn! Wiem co czujesz. Sarah nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak ty. '''Charlie: '''Masz rację, byłem ślepy! Dzięki, że mi to uświadomiłaś! ''Charlie uściskał Melisse. '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Ja chcę się go i jego dziewczyny pozbyć, a on mi jeszcze za to dziękuje? Hahaha, ja to jednak jestem boska! Jack (przez megafon): 'Wszyscy zbierzcie się w stołówce! Szybko!!! Jak dojdzecie macie 10 minut na zjedzenie śniadania, które będzie dzisiaj wyjątkowo smaczne! Stołówka ''Wszyscy posłusznie zebrali się w stołówce. Drużyna Melissy usiadła przy pierwszej ławce, a drużyna Claytona przy drugiej. Pojawił się Jack, a zaraz po nim Lamborghini. '''Jack: Pamiętacie Lamborghini? Dawno jej nie było, bo była chora, ale teraz znowu wraca i będzie wam gotowała obiadki! Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Jeszcze tylko tej wariatki tu brakowało... Penny: Cześć! Lamborghini: No hej. Lamborghini podeszła do Claytona. Lamborghini: 'Co tam słońce? '''Clayton: '''Odczep się ode mnie! ''Cindy podeszła do Lamborghini. '''Cindy: Właśnie, odczep się od niego! Melissa spojrzała wkurzona na Cindy. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Co ta Cindy robi? Przecież ona nie jest w drużynie z Claytonem, czemu go broni?! No świetnie, dwie dziewczyny kłócą się o geja... Lamborghini: '''Dzisiaj nie będzie śniadania, bo jestem za bardzo wkurzona! Chyba że Clayton mnie pocałuje. '''Xavier: Zrób to! Nie zamierzam przez ciebie być głodny. Xavier popchnął Claytona na Lamborghini, a Clayton złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Clayton: 'Możemy porozmawiać na osobności Lamborghini? ''Sean uśmiechnął się do Penny. 'Penny: '''Siemka, co się tak gapisz? '''Sean: '''Jesteś niezła. ''Penny się zarumieniła. '''Penny: Och, dziękuję! W 2010 roku wygrałam konkurs dla Małych Miss! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Jessica: '''Bez urazy Penny, ale nie wyglądasz mi na miss. '''Penny: '''Jesteś wredna! '''Jessica: '''Nom, sorry, ja nie chciałam cię urazić, tylko wiesz... '''Sean: '''A mi się podobasz! '''Wszyscy: '''Serio!? '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Będę miała chłopaka, będę miała chłopaka!!! Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Ja już mam dziewczynę, ale pomyślałem, że jak będę miły dla Penny to pomoże mi zajść dalej. Tak naprawdę mi się nie podoba, no może trochę... Nie, ja mam dziewczynę! Pozdro kochanie! Lamborghini i Clayton poszli na bok. Lamborghini: Tak złotko? Clayton: Jeśli mnie kochasz to pomóż mi dalej zajść w grze. Lamborghini: CO? Mam oszukiwać!? Clayton: '''Ciszej... Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć. '''Lamborghini: Chcesz mnie tylko wykorzystać! Clayton: Wcale nie, naprawdę mi się podobasz. Lamborghini: '''Serio? '''Clayton: '''Nie. Ale jestem taki boski, że mi pomożesz, co nie? '''Lamborghini: Chyba śnisz! Wywalą mnie z roboty jak się dowiedzą. Clayton: '''Nikt się nie dowie. '''Lamborghini: Ale co ja bym miała robić? Podmieniać głosy czy co? Clayton: Później ci powiem. Do pary szybko przybiegła Cindy. Cindy: Hej, o czym gadacie? Clayton: '''O niczym ważnym... '''Cindy: '''Ehem... '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Cindy wszystko zepsuje! Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Czy oni ze sobą kręcą? A ja głupia myślałam... Ech... Jack: '''Uwaga uczestnicy! Spotkamy się na plaży, gdzie obędzie się kolejne wyzwanie! '''Chloe: '''Ojej, to świetnie, uwielbiam plaże! Może będziemy mogli się opalać? '''Jessica: Byłoby świetnie! Opalanie to całe moje życie! Taylor mocno szturchnęła Jessice, ta złapała się za rękę. Jessica: Hej! To bolało! Chloe: Zostaw moją przyjaciółkę! Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor to jest jakiś demon, czemu ona nas bije bez naszego pozwolenia? ' '''Taylor: '''Chyba zapomniałaś Jessica, że jesteś ze mną w drużynie, a Chloe nie. Nie możesz spędzać z nią tyle czasu. Plaża ''Wszyscy już zebrali się na plaży, tam czekał na nich Jack. '''Jack: '''Zanim przejdziemy do zadania trzeba najpierw nadać nazwy waszym nowym drużynom. Drużyna Melissy, od dzisiaj nazywacie się Chewon, a drużyna Claytona Nanate. '''Malcolm: Czego to nazwy? Jack: Nie twój interes! Przejdźmy do wyzwania, które będzie związane z... pływaniem! Chloe i Jessica: '''Aaaaaa!!! '''Chloe: Będę musiała... Jessica: Zmoczyć włosy? Chloe i Jessica: '''O nieeee!!! '''Melissa: '''Zamknąć się! '''Taylor: '''Właśnie! '''Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Nie zmoczę moich włosów, nie w telewizji! Mam wejść do tej brudnej wody!? Oni chyba oszaleli! Jack: '''Posadzimy 3 osoby z każdej drużyny w małym statku. Następne 3 osoby muszą podpłynąć do statku, uwolnić ich kolegów z drużyny i przypłynąć z nimi na ląd. Będę odliczał czas. Drużyna wygrana zwycięży i tym samym uniknie eliminacji. '''Taylor: Phi... Łatwizna! Jack: '''Ale jest jedno utrudnienie. '''Taylor: '''Po co ja się odzywałam... '''Jack: '''Trzem osobą pływającym zawiążę opaski na oczy, potem trzy osoby zamknięte przebiorą się w przygotowany dla nich przeze mnie strój kąpielowy i nałożą na swoje głowy kartony. '''Cindy: Niezbyt rozumiem... Sarah: Ja też, o co chodzi? Charlie: Trochę dziwne to wyzwanie. Jack: '''Niech kapitanowie drużyn podadzą trzech pływających i trzech zamkniętych. Nie ma czasu na narady! '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Na pewno wybiorą mnie na pływającą, dobrze pływam... Chyba osoby z mojej drużyny to wiedzą, nie??? Clayton: '''Pływający to Sean, Xavier i Taylor, a zamknięci ja, Penny i Jessica. '''Melissa: Pływający to Charlie, Sarah i... Chloe! Zamknięci pozostali. Chloe: CO!? Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa zrobiła to specjalnie! Słyszała jak mówiłam o tym, że boję się zmoczyć włosów i dlatego wybrała mnie do pływających, chce mnie wykopać! To nie fair, wywalę tą *cenzura*!! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Czy wystawiłam Chloe do pływających specjalnie? Tak, i co z tego? ' '''Jack: '''Więc wszystko jasne! ''Pomocnicy Jack'a założyli uczestnikom przepaski na oczy i ubrali zamkniętych w stroje kąpielowe oraz nałożyli im kartony na głowę. Potem wepchnęli do małego statku, który odpłynął gdzieś tam daleko. '''Jack: Gotowi? Start! Obie drużyny wystartowały. Sarah trzymała się blisko Charliego, ale on jej unikał, widocznie miał coś na sumieniu... Chloe była na samym brzegu i nawet nie płynęła. Prowadzenie obejmował Xavier, za nim była Taylor, a tuż za nimi Sarah. Później Charlie. Słabo radził sobie Sean, ale to Chloe była ostatnia. Jack: '''Chloe! Może w końcu wystartujesz? '''Chloe: Nie mogę zmoczyć włosów! Jack: 'Inaczej twoja drużyna straci dużo czasu. ''Chloe zdecydowała się płynąć, ale robiła to bardzo wolno. Sean też nie radził sobie najlepiej. Statek Xavier pierwszy przypłynął na statek, ale już sekundę za nim Sarah i Taylor. Taylor popchnęła Sarah do wody. '''Sarah: Ał! Co ty robisz? Taylor: 'Nie jesteś w naszej drużynie. Chcę wygrać, sorry! ''Taylor się zaśmiała. '''Sarah: Ej, tak nie wolno! Sarah ponownie weszła na statek i tym razem to ona zepchnęła Taylor do wody. Taylor: Xavier! Pomóż! Taylor wołała Xaviera o pomoc, ten jednak nie słyszał koleżanki z drużyny tylko podbiegł do zawodników. Od razu z pierwszego lepszego ściągnął karton. Okazało się, że to Malcolm, więc szukał dalej. W końcu natrafił na Penny. Penny: Nareszcie! Mój bohaterze! Penny wysłała całusa w stronę Xaviera i oboje popłynęli w stronę brzegu. Taylor i Sarah nadal się kłóciły oraz przepychały, przyszedł Charlie. Zauważył dziewczyny. Charlie: 'Co ty robisz Taylor!? Puść ją! ''Charlie chwycił Sarah za rękę i pobiegli do zawodników. Charlie od razu zauważył Malcolma, więc z nim popłynął na brzeg. 'Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): To było słodkie, że Charlie stanął w mojej obronie! ' Sarah ściągnęła worek z jakiejś sylwetki i okazała się to być Cindy. 'Sarah: '''Uff... Dobrze, że nie natrafiłam na Melisse! ''Obie się zaśmiały. '''Cindy: Współczuję, że od początku dzieliłaś z nią domek. Sarah: '''Heh, jak się wściekała to wszystko latało! '''Cindy: Wyobrażam to sobie... Sarah i Cindy popłynęły na brzeg. Taylor znalazła wystraszoną Jessice. Taylor: Musimy popłynąć na brzeg, inaczej przegramy! Jessica: Nie ma mowy, co z moimi włosami? Taylor: Ogh! Płyniesz albo przegrasz i cię wyeliminujemy!!! Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor mnie wkurza. Nie będzie mi mówiła co mam robić! Trochę przestraszona groźbami Jessica zdecydowała się popłynąć, ale szło jej to kiepsko. Tymczasem Seana i Chloe nadal nie było widać... Brzeg Znudzony Jack czekał na uczestników. Niespodziewanie jako pierwsi dotarli... ... ... Xavier z Penny. Penny: 'Jesteśmy pierwsi? Oł jee!!! ''Penny puściła całusa do Xaviera. '''Xaviera: ...Ook? Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Penny jest trochę dziwna... No dobra, nie trochę, ona jest jeszcze dzwiniejsza niż Clayton! ...Chyba tego nie słyszała, co nie? Jack: 'Wasz czas to 8 minut i 52 sekundy. Czekamy na następnych. ''Niedługo po tym pojawili się Charlie i Malcolm, a zaraz za nimi Sarah i Cindy. '''Jack: '''Wy 9 minut i 11 sekund, a wy 9 minut i 13 sekund. '''Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Dopłynęliśmy, a na lądzie już był Xavier. Mam nadzieję, że nie przegramy i jeszcze trochę się prześliznę do końca gry. Na tym polega moja strategia! Minęło 5 minut i w końcu pojawiła się Taylor ciągnąca za sobą wystraszoną Jessice. Jessica: 'Mało bym nie umarła! '''Jack: '''Grunt, że nie jesteście ostatni. 13 minut i 57 sekund. Statek ''Sean przybył na statek, ściągnął z Chloe oraz Claytona pudła. Sean strasznie sapał i był wyczerpany. Clayton piłował paznokcie. '''Sean: '''Clay...ton! Chodź... musi... my... biec! '''Clayton: '''Fuuj! Przestań sapać! '''Sean: Jestem... zmęczony. Nie dam... rady. Clayton wypłynął poganiając Seana. Minęło trochę czasu i na statek weszła przerażona Chloe, która się trzęsła. Chloe przyglądnęła się w lusterko, które wyciągnęła ze stanika. Melissa zaczęła się śmiać. Chloe: Jak ja wyglądam?! Cała mokra! A ty z czego się śmiejesz!? Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Melissa: '''Masz rację. '''Chloe: '''Jeszcze się przyznajesz! '''Melissa: '''To nie moja wina, że jesteś taką idiotką. Gdybyś tak nie zamartwiała się swoimi włosami to dawno byś tu przypłynęła. '''Chloe: No to płyniemy teraz! Nie przegram przez ciebie! Chloe zaczęła szarpać Melisse i popchnęła ją do wody. Melissa: '''Może trochę delikatniej!? Zniszczę cię! '''Chloe: Nie mów mi co mam robić. To ja cię zniszczę! Melissa: 'Jeszcze się przekonamy... ''Chloe i Melissa zaczęły płynąć do brzegu plaży. Brzeg Minęło już bardzo dużo czasu, dlatego wszyscy znudzeni czekali na pozostałych. Nagle na lądzie pojawili się Sean i Clayton. '''Clayton: '''To nie moja wina, tylko tego idioty! '''Sean: Ej! Nie pływam za dobrze, wyluzuj! Jack ziewnął. Jack: Nareszcie! Wasz czas to 27 minut i 18 sekund. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Jak przegramy to mu nie podaruję! Nie lubię go! ' ''Wszyscy czekali... i czekali... aż w końcu pojawiły się Chloe oraz Melissa. '''Sarah: '''Nareszcie! '''Melissa: To ona się tak ociągała! Chloe: Nieprawda! Spowolniałaś mnie! Melissa: Nie! Jack: Wasz czas to 36 minut i 2 sekundy. Czas zobaczyć wyniki! Pojawiła się tabelka z wynikami. 1. Xavier+Penny - 8:52 2. '''Charlie+Malcolm - 9:11 '''3. Sarah+Cindy - 9:13 4. '''Taylor+Jessica - 13:57 '''5. Sean+Clayton - 27:18 6. Chloe+Melissa - 36:02 Jack: 'Po podliczeniu wyników Chewon zdobyło czas 54 minuty i 26 sekund, a Nanate 50 minut i 7 sekund. Z tego wynika, że Nanate szybciej dopłynęli, więc to oni wygrywają dzisiejszą konkurencję, a z Chewon spotkam się dzisiaj na ceremonii! ''Nanate zaczęli bić brawo, a Chewon buczeć. Przed ceremonią eliminacji Atmosfera była napięta, Chloe i Melissa obwiniały się nawzajem o porażkę. '''Chloe: Nie byłam najlepsza, ale Melissa strasznie mnie spowolniła! Charlie: '''Myślę, że po prostu nie chcesz wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialności. Ciągle tylko Melissa i Melissa, ale to ty pierwsza wypłynęłaś! '''Sarah: Ale mogło być też tak, że Melissa to uknuła i specjalnie wracając była wolna! A poza tym to ona wybierała pływających! Cindy: '''W sumie to fakt... Melissa wybierała pływających, a Chloe już wcześniej mówiła, że nie jest najlepszą pływaczką. '''Melissa: '''Halo! Ja tu jestem! '''Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Zagłosuję na Chloe i mój głos jest pewny. To ona pierwsza wystartowała i w dodatku nie chce wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialności obwiniając za wszystko Melisse, czemu wszyscy są uprzedzeni do Mel? Malcolm: '''Obie jesteście po części winne. '''Cindy: '''Malcolm ma rację! '''Melissa: Nie wiedziałam nic o tym, że Chloe boi się pływać, przysięgam. Sarah: 'Jasne... ''Wkurzeni na Melisse Sarah, Malcolm i Cindy gdzieś poszli. Za nimi pobiegła Chloe. Melissa przybliżyła się do Charliego i zaczęła płakać (nie był to oczywiście prawdziwy płacz, wszystko sobie zaplanowała). '''Melissa: '''To już jest mój koniec! A tak bardzo mi na tym zależało. '''Charlie: '''Ale Mel... Przestań płakać, będzie dobrze. '''Melissa: '''Mel? To słodkie, nikt jeszcze tak do mnie nie mówił. Dzięki, ale już po mnie. Sarah bardzo chce mnie się pozbyć, Malcolm i Cindy też, a co dopiero Chloe... '''Charlie: Namówię ich żeby cię zostawili. Zrobię wszystko żebyś tylko została! Melissa: Naprawdę? To urocze, jesteś kochany. Melissa próbowała pocałować Charliego, ale on się od niej odsunął. Melissa: Zapomniałam, że Sarah jest twoją dziewczyną. Wybacz, to było silniejsze ode mnie! Ech, co ja sobie myślałam... Charlie poklepał Melisse po ramieniu. Charlie: 'Nic nie szkodzi, ja cię rozumiem. Ceremonia eliminacji ''Nastał wieczór. Chewon siedzieli na pieńkach i czekali na werdykt. Jack stał przed nimi trzymając tacę z pięcioma piankami. '''Jack: Przegrana osoba opuści wyspę i już nigdy tu nie wróci... Nigdy!!! Ale żeby było ciekawiej, dzisiaj podam kto jak głosował. Wszyscy: :O Wyświetliły się nagrania z głosowania. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Chloe! Żegnaj! Hahahah! Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa, wszyscy mamy ciebie dosyć. Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa, twój czas dobiegł końca. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Chloe, zawaliłaś wyzwanie. Melissa jest niewinna. Charlie: Ten śmiech Melissy był dosyć przerażający. Melissa: '''To było tak na żarty! Jack: 2 głosy na Melisse i 2 na Chloe. Pozostały jeszcze tylko 2 głosy. Ale zanim to nastąpi wyczytam osoby, które nie otrzymały żadnych głosów, a są to... Charlie i Cindy... oraz... ... Malcolm! '''Sarah: Co!? Ja dostałam jakiś głos?! Dalej pojawiły się nagrania. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Przykro mi, ale jesteś najsłabsza z naszej drużyny. Nie wiem kto zawinił, ale patrzę na całokształt. Chociaż nie lubię Melissy to na nią przyjdzie czas. Głosuję na Chloe. Jack: '''Trzy głosy na Chloe i dwa na Melisse, co oznacza, że ostatni głos jest od Malcolma na... Sarah! '''Cindy: Malcolm! Jak mogłeś to zrobić!? Sarah: Głosowanie na mnie było bez sensu! Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Głosuję na Sarah. Nie potrafię zdecydować czy pozbyć się Chloe, czy może Melissy, więc wyrzucam swój głos. Melissa: Jak można wyrzucić swój głos!? Ale zaraz... Czyli nie odpadam? Wiedziałam! Malcolm: '''Nie wiedziałem na kogo zagłosować. Zrozumcie... '''Jack: '''Wiesz co to oznacza, Chloe? '''Chloe: I dobrze! Mam gdzieś ten głupi program i już dawno chciałam odpaść! Jesteście do niczego! Chloe wybiegła z płaczem do samolotu, ale nie zdążyła, bo zatrzymała ją Jessica. Chloe: '''Jessica? Co ty tu robisz? '''Jessica: Zrozumiałam, że kasa nie jest najważniejsza. Najbardziej liczy się przyjaźń. Dlatego rezygnuję... dla ciebie! Pieniądze nie są mi potrzebne. Chloe: Ojej, jaka ty jesteś mądra! Ale... nie możesz zrezygnować. Jessica: 'Właśnie, że mogę. Wygraj to dla nas. ''Jack podszedł i wepchnął obie dziewczyny do samolotu. '''Jack: Skoro rezygnujesz to obie odpadacie! Jessica&Chloe: Co!? Jack: To co słyszeliście! Melissa: Hahah! 'Charlie: '''Melissa... '''Jack: '''Jakie następne zadanie czeka naszych uczestników? Czy Charlie będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy Melissą a Sarah? Czy ktoś zdecyduje się grać dla drużyny przeciwnej? Czy Lamborghini zagra nieuczciwie i pomoże Claytonowi? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! ''Napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki